Scattered Papers
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: Reinstating Scattered Papers- home of London, England. Thoughts and troubles of the different Smashers told by those who experience it.  London, England: Heaven itself could be within my grasp. So why go to London?


**A/N This has no update schedule. It will last for however long, and will have a segment whenever I feel like it. This is just the place I go when I want to write about nothing yet everything.**

**I own nothing, I regret nothing, I let them forget nothing.**

* * *

><p>Why London?<p>

I'm in the immediate vicinity of the ancient lands of Altea, the magical fields and temples of Hyrule, the outlandish oddities of the Mushroom Kingdom, the fauna flooded world of Jungle Japes, the mysterious shores of Yoshi's Island, the mechanically advance colony of Corneria- even the mythical Fountain of Dreams is within my advance. By God, even heaven itself could be within my grasp.

By all means, I should be set for life. At every turn, on the side of any corner, there is opportunity for adventure. There is accessible wonders, easily ventured memories to make. There are unexplored worlds to conquer. I could make a potential mark on the foundations of the universe, if I wanted to, it's mine for the taking.

But there comes a time when you realize, that's just it. You are expected to conquer the world. There's pressure to do something amazing, to conquer, to venture, to make my mark on history, because that's what everyone expects you to do. It is because you are great, and you must continue being great for as long as time shall stand.

I've been great for twenty five years now, and counting. From my first venture to save the princess, from when I challenged myself to be the change, right the wrong, set it right, to my last, where it was a civic duty by now. Now my hair is turning gray beneath my cap and I know time is passing me by, and I've spent my life as a great man doing many great things.

But I can't say I've enjoyed my life that much.

I mean, sure, the adventures give you an adrenaline rush, and I don't regret anything that much, but that's the keyword- _that much. _I regret them the slightest bit, regret that I didn't leave the task of saving the princess to another hero- a more strapping, fearless, able hero. Not me, the man who stares down at lava with fear only visible in his heart, a man who is nervous to fly despite the fact that he has done it so many times. A man who stays up at night, fearing failure. Fearing loss. Fearing that the world I have carried on my shoulders will fall and crumble.

But I've done it. And here I am. I am the hero. The savior. The man who can journey through galaxies and accept a slice of cake as a reward happily. But I feel that is not what I am destined to be. I always thought I was destined to be a normal, happy man. And I still want to be.

That's why I want to go to London.

Snake made some mentions of the world he came from, and it sounds impressive, but not nearly on the par of the world we live in now. But that's what I want, that is _exactly_ what I want.

He mentioned London, and immediately it entertained me. A monarch city with a river that runs through it, a castle, a giant ferris wheel. Museums of all sorts. A giant clocktower. It sounds like a brilliant composition by an eccentric musician. And I want to go there like a kid wants to go to a theme park.

I want to trim my mustache, set my cap aside and put on some blue. I want to slowly grow an accent like theirs as I walk through the streets every day. I want to put my former life on hold; to rest, even, as I become a new person and live a new adventure. An adventure where no one is hurt, and there is nothing to risk, and everything to gain. An adventure I can enjoy.

Because, in all truth, people frame adventures as grand, enjoyable events that all must strive for. And some are, but there are some adventures you do not want to go on. I do not want to save the woman I love again and again- I want her to be safe, sound, truly happy, comfortable and free. And I want my adventures to be events I remember with a smile, not a rueful sigh.

And that's why I want to go to London. I want to wander the streets, taking in the sights. I want to lean over the docks of the rivers, I want to enjoy a cup of whiskey in a tavern playing a soccer game. I've done all the research; I could leave tomorrow if I wanted to.

But I can't.

I can't bring myself to leave. I'm worried, I fear that I will leave the world defenseless. I fear that as soon as I step on that plane, that the kingdom will collapse. I fear that while my back is turned, the beast will strike, and that there will be no savior.

And it very well could. What he does not know is that while he kidnaps the princess, that I am the one he imprisons. I can't leave. Lives depend on me. But I want so badly to leave, if only for a few moments. But I must be vigilant. On guard.

And this is what drives me. I want the beast struck down at my hand. I want the threats to be eliminated. I want the citizens to be safe, happy. I want the princess to be safe, if only so I may stand in London, enjoying my life in the rain. It's my driving force, freedom is. And I will fight for my life.

Someday, I will put a galaxy, an ocean, a river between everyone else and me. I will not be the famous angel. I will not be "It'sa Me, Mario!" I'll be "Allo, Mario." And may that day come soon.

**A/N I like this piece. Mario may be a bit OOC, but I think that this is a valid point. This is a very heartfelt piece, and is somewhat inspired by The National's _England. _**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Also, if you're reading this, I'm reinstating the idea of Scattered Papers- I think my upcoming ideas will fit this well. I may also move The World Is Quiet Here over to this section, but I don't think it quite fits with the idea- just simple narrative from Smashers over whatever reason.**

**Keep in touch!**

**MoD**


End file.
